


Trembling Blossom

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was three measly feet away from her, and she missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

I can't believe she shot me! Who does she think she is? Stupid peace-loving miscreant Sanc trash, just like that imbecilic Zechs Marquise!

She shot at me... completely demolished the rose that I wore to honor Treize. Yet, she's supposed to be a pacifist. What kind of pacifist knows how to shoot a gun? Then again, it makes me wonder why she only hit that silly rose. I was three measly feet away from her, and she missed. I suppose I should be glad. After all, it's not every day that a woman like me escapes what could have been death at the hands of a cute girl.

Oh no... don't tell me I just thought that! She's not cute... Okay, I can't lie to myself. She's interesting, if nothing else. There's just something about her... Relena Peacecraft... It's a name as intricate as she is. It won't roll off your tongue, but it will stick in your mind.

I wonder what would happen if I approached her again. Oh my... I know where I've seen her before. Her father... Step-father? Dorlian... Whatever happened, I screwed up her life, didn't I? That would be why that gun was pointed in my direction. But, why did she miss? That question will be bugging me forever. I want to find out. I want to approach her, and question her, and kiss her, and...

No! I have to stop thinking about her like this! I have feelings for Treize, and no one else. Not pretty girls who can't kill me, not anyone.

But, it makes me want to ask if she didn't shoot me because she has feelings for me. Of course, that's crazy, and I probably am too. After all, Treize treats me like a pesky little sister. You can't fall in love with someone who treats you like a sister unless you've got problems. Perhaps... Hmm... If I approached her... and apologized... and gave her the option of trying to shoot me again, what would happen? I truly am curious. After all, I'm not exactly the fluffiest of people. But, someone could love me... at least, I hope so.

Right now, I want nothing more than to steal back to where she is, and pull her off somewhere to talk. But, I suppose I'll have to make due with a nice bath back at the hotel. I took some of Treize's bubble bath... Then again, perhaps I'll stop somewhere on the way and buy some different bubble bath... Something... pink. Maybe something strawberry... or that vanilla I saw while buying Treize his...

Perhaps tonight was a good thing. I've been under the firm delusion for years now that Treize is always right, and can do no wrong. But, I took it too far. His political ideals are all that I should be upholding and striving for, not him. Treize is but my commanding officer. It's like attempting to find love with my boss.

I remember saying several years ago that if I ever got like this, someone should shoot me. Perhaps this was only a warning shot telling me to cast off Treize and all of his silly roses before it becomes too late. Perhaps I should move on.

After all, she is sort of cute in that firm devotional way of hers... Besides, we're fighting a war here. From what I've heard, it's better to have someone to fight for. Perhaps I can fight for her... Perhaps... Perhaps I'm crazy, or maybe I'm just falling for the enemy. Hmm... at least I have just cause.


End file.
